Time For Two
by Firefly Gold Sky
Summary: Yamato and Mimi are engaged. With the wedding a month away there's jealousy to be dealt with. Taichi is just too sweet on her. Mimato and Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

TIME FOR TWO

Chapter One

* * *

Mimi stood with her back to him, hands on her hips. Her voice was quiet, barely audible over the sound of the sizzling pan in Yamato's hand.

"Are we over?"

He let go of the steel handle and turned to her, leaning against the countertop edge. He stared at her for a moment, eyeing her coolly. She was in his favorite dress of hers, golden brown hair braided to one side. She was all pink and ruffles and every time he saw her in it he could only think 'princess.'

"You think it's that easy?"

She whirled around, her russet eyes laying into him hard. He expected her to shout at him, the look on her face made him sure, but she said nothing. The heat of her gaze faltered at his sudden smile and slight shake of his head.

"Mimi, aren't we supposed to be getting married?"

"Of-of... course, Yamato. I mean...we were, but-" She lowered her head and didn't finish.

He shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to stir the browned vegetables. He was used to this by now, her overreacting to things that left him unfazed.

"Nothing's changed." He waited a few beats before adding, "Nothing will ever change between us."

Her voice was quiet again. "I said such horrible things about her though. I'm a terrible person."

Still focused on dinner, he said without turning, "Forgive yourself, Mimi. And move on. I have."

A sigh was her only response. Above all else, he was a true friend to her. He was there to comfort, to support, to encourage. He was always quick to forgive her, overlooking her every failure.

Facing her now, he looked her over with a grin. "Actually...jealousy is okay with me."

She crossed her arms tight, pouting. "I don't like it."

"You'll always be jealous, Tachikawa."

Her mouth gaped slightly in astonishment. "Is that...an insult, Ishida?"

Before answering, he crossed over to the cabinets beside her, pulling out plates for them both. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not insulting you. I like it."

She took the outstretched plate he offered her and caught his gaze. "Why?"

"Because it's you. It's just your nature."

She nodded her understanding and followed him to the stove, both plating their meals from the steaming pan. She breathed in the familiar aroma of garlic and ginger, smiling as she watched him beside her. He cooked for her almost every night and she would anticipate this time spent together throughout the day. Their days were busy and usually spent apart, but their nights were a promise of solitude just for the two.

"The crazy thing is that you have no need to be jealous. Who is prettier than my Mimi?" He glanced over to her with a smile and she grinned brightly in turn.

"Have you ever been jealous?" she asked, "With me?"

"No."

She narrowed unbelieving eyes at him. "No?"

"You want me to say yes?"

"Well..."

He took her arm in his with his free hand, leading her to the dining table. They sat across from each other in mirrored positions of crossed arms atop the table as they waited for their food to cool.

"You should be jealous all the time," she told him.

"I should? Give me a reason."

She shrugged one delicate shoulder. "I don't have any. You just should be."

"Am I not the most handsome?"

"No one comes close, rest assured."

"So why should I be jealous of Taichi?" He feigned a wince, barely containing his smile. "Did I just give it away?"

She burst into bright laughter, leaning forward. "Of all people."

He tossed her a playful glare. "He hugs you too much. And he looks at you too much."

Her laughter continued as she finally picked up her chopsticks, selecting a bite of chicken and rice. "He's just amiable. He does that with everyone."

"He's a flirt."

"Oh, Yamato." She shook her head, resting her chin in her hand. "Now I can't tell if you're still kidding."

He sat back in his chair, intense blue eyes looking her over yet not meeting her face. "I'm not joking. He needs to stop."

She couldn't help but smile. "Do you want me to talk to him, Yama?"

"I already did. Yesterday."

She felt her stomach sink anxiously at his words. "What did he say?"

"He thought I was hilarious. I told him to keep his hands and eyes off of you or-"

"You're joking, please say you're joking?"

His glaring eyes flew to her at the interruption. He told her flatly, "No."

She laid her chopsticks down and buried her face in her hands. "Oh no," she moaned.

"Are you embarrassed?" He was perplexed at this self conscious reaction from her. He shook his head. "Don't be. You should be flattered. And happy."

She let her hands fall to her lap. "What if he never talks to me again? He's our friend."

"I didn't tell him not to speak with you. I told him not to touch you."

She sat with a returning pout, staring down at her plate. "You may as well have."

"We're getting married next month, he needs to learn his place some time."

She released a defeated sigh. "You're right I guess..."

"We're not kids anymore, and he should have stopped once we got together." He waited for her to object, continuing in her silence, "I think he does it on purpose."

"He does not."

His lips twitched to a smirk. "That was a joke."

"Good."

They shared a warm smile, both satisfied with their settled argument. He gestured for her to eat and she did, smiling with every savory bite. Her phone vibrated on the table, catching thier attention. She glanced to see that she had a new text message but she didn't make a move.

"Why aren't you looking?" he asked. "Go ahead."

She picked it up, quickly reading over the short text. She scoffed and put it back down.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of speaking, she handed him the phone to see for himself. He read over it and gave a low laugh, looking up to see her scowling face. He handed her back the pink device.

"So," he couldn't contain the cheer in his voice, "Yagami Taichi says your fiance is overbearing and possessive. Do you agree?"

"I agree with him...but I like it. It's your nature to protect me. And you want me all to yourself, that's why we're getting married."

"Exactly. Now put that in your text. You said it much better than I did."

Phone in hand, she began to type. "Okay. But I think I have something better."

"Like what?"

She set it back down with a smile "I told him you're the perfect man."

His eyes were brought to hers in shock. "Mimi, you're joking?"

She looked offended at the very question. Disregarding her obvious displeasure, he rose from the table and approached her.

"What is it, Yamato?"

He stopped next to her chair, holding his hand out expectantly. She knew without a word what he wanted and placed the phone in his hand.

He read over the screen, his frown ceasing instantly. He repeated the typed words aloud, "He's the perfect man for me."

Another quick smirk and he handed it back to her. He stayed standing beside her, waiting for her to look up at him. When she did, he grasped her chin in his hand.

"Funny how two words can change everything."

"Were you embarrassed by what you thought I said? Seriously? It would have been a compliment all the same."

"Of course I was embarrassed."

He released her chin, choosing to instead run slow fingers through the fringe now fallen from her long braid.

"I think you should stop talking to him. This relationship is getting out of hand."

His voice matched the tranquility of his handsome features as he gazed down at her, and she knew he was trying to make her smile.

She turned in her chair to directly face him. "How should I break it to him?"

No answer came. He simply stared down at her sweet, upturned face. He was accustomed to her in every way by now. He relished in her charm, he overlooked her flaws as if none existed. Just to look at her, taking in her beauty even at the simplest of times, was somehow always a new delight.

Taking her by the wrists, he brought her to her feet and tightly against him. She smiled contentedly up at him, her eyes closing in anticipation of his kiss. He hesitated, taking in the pale perfection in his grasp. His eyes swept over the rosy tint of her cheeks, the curl of thick brown lashes, and the warmth of her smiling lips. She would be his, and it would be final. It was too long to wait. He needed her cemented in his life as his bride.

She tiptoed up in impatience, pressing her mouth to his firmly. She pulled away when she realized he wasn't kissing her back and looked to him for an answer.

He asked her, "Why are we waiting?"

"Waiting for what?"

"The wedding."

Her lashes fluttered in confusion, blinking up at him. "Because..." For a moment she didn't know how to answer. "Because it's not ready yet, I'm not done planning. It takes time."

"Why are you making me wait?"

She opened her mouth wordlessly, pink lips agape as she fought for a reasonable answer for him. "I... Yamato..."

He removed his hands from her wrists, taking her face in his hands. "Flowers and cake."

She smiled despite herself. "You make it sound silly..."

"I know you have a whole binder on this stuff, but Mimi...this is taking too long."

She took his hands from her face and held on, bringing them to rest on the bones of her chest. "What do you want?"

He exhaled and tilted his head back, lowering it once more to address her with averted eyes. "I want this to be our place, not just mine. You shouldn't have to leave after every dinner. We should be having breakfast together every morning." He smiled, feeling absurd but carrying on despite it. "I don't want to keep watching you go. Tonight we have one more hour together here. And then I won't see you again until tomorrow night. You should be my wife now, not later."

She gripped his hands tighter and wondered for an instant if he could feel how fast and hard her heart was beating. She enveloped him in a hug suddenly, springing up to hold onto his neck.

She told him in a whisper to his skin, "I want to make you happy."

He circled an arm around her back as he held her close. This wasn't a surprise. He knew if he said it she would comply. She regularly sacrificed for him as if it was nothing and he often found himself refusing such displays of love with his usual words of, " _think of yourself, what about you_?" But this sacrificial request of his would benefit them both.

"You are my happiness," he told her. "But this can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

TIME FOR TWO

Chapter Two

* * *

Author's note: So, my original second chapter was a drama filled one, but I replaced it with this one so that this story could remain one of pure, good romance for Mimi and Yamato. If you want to read the angsty version and its continuation, then read my other story: _I'll Be What You're Looking For._

* * *

Mimi stared down at the phone in her hand, rereading the screen for a second time.

 _"Can you meet me before your dinner with Yamato tonight? Please?_ "

Finally typing a reply, she exhaled slowly. " _No, sorry. Some other time?"_

She was already on her way out, coat and hat on, when she'd gotten his text. Stowing her phone away in her purse, she bent to slip on her knee high boots and she was out the door.

On her way through the lobby she heard the twinkling ring of her phone. Before she could reach for it, she caught sight of Taichi through the glass front windows of the lobby. He was busy looking down at his phone as she exited the building, her voice catching him off gaurd.

"Taichi, hey."

His head popped up with a grin. "Mimi, hey. I was just texting you."

She noted the lack of their usual embrace, feeling a mix of sadness and relief.

She smiled up at him. "I see you're respecting Yamato's wishes."

"Uh..." He fidgeted with a rub to the back of his bushy head of hair. "I guess I am, huh?"

She was looking down the busy sidewalk full of people. Her walk would be short, he didn't live far from her. "I'm on my way to see him. That's why I said no..."

Her voice and eyes were distant as she gazed past him, and he couldn't help the jealousy from rising within him. He was speaking before he even realized, his chest tight as he said it.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

She looked to him with confused eyes, a hint of concern in them. "What?"

He shook his head and grinned nervously at her. "I'll walk you there, okay?"

She hesitated a moment before nodding and starting their walk. "Alright, thanks."

They walked in silence for drawn out minutes down the sidewalk, side by side. When she finally glanced over at him she saw his furrowed brow and downcast eyes. She put a hand to his shoulder, turning his attention to her.

"Taichi, what's the matter? You haven't said anything in like ten minutes."

He took to staring at the distant lights ahead of them. "I said this isn't how it was supposed to be, because..." He shrugged a shoulder. "Honestly, I'm jealous."

She breathed in deep before daring a look at him. He was smiling faintly and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Jealous of Yamato?"

"I can't seem to help it. It's really bothering me actually."

"You just need a woman in your life, Taichi."

"A woman," he repeated her words on a sigh. "Sometimes it's hard to see past you."

She met his waiting eyes with a small smile. She wanted to hug him and tell him she was sorry, but she held back, putting her hands in the pockets of her coat. "Why me? What about Sora?"

" _Takenouchi_...I gave up on her a long time ago. And she gave up on me long before that."

"That's not what she thinks."

He was surprised by his sudden spark of interest at her words. He had kept Sora out of his thoughts for so long, and no one had mentioned her to him in ages. He had been sure his heart was dead to that name.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled excitedly at his turn in tone. "She holds out hope."

"That's so vague, Mimi. You're always good at giving all the details. Come on."

She giggled, grinning at him. "You care. Still."

He gave an exaggerated shrug with outstretched arms. "Like you said, I guess I just need a woman in my life."

"Just the right one."

"I thought she was the right one. She told me I wasn't."

Mimi could hear the raw emotion in his voice. She put her hand to his shoulder once more. "Oh, Taichi..."

"If she wanted to talk to me...to fix things, she would. But she hasn't. It's been a year already."

"And you've moved on?"

"You say it like it's impossible."

"I just know you, you don't let things go so easy. You're persistent. And I know you two loved each other."

"We said it, but I don't know if we meant it."

"I say you should find out."

He raised a brow, smiling over at her. "Are you just trying to get me off your back?"

"Taichi, you're important to me."

"But?"

She smiled back at him. "I'm already taken. There's a ring and everything."

He laughed despite himself. "I've seen it."

"If you want, I can talk to her for you."

"Why? It's pointless."

"I know you had a ring for her."

He locked eyes with her, the emotion she had heard earlier in his voice was now evident in the lines of his face. Her heart sank at that look, and he turned his face before she could speak.

"Of course you know. And why would I go through all that again? She didn't say yes and thank you like you did for Ishida."

"She had her reasons, but I know it broke your heart."

"Broke my heart..." He echoed her words with a questioning tone but said nothing further.

"Do you still have it?"

He knew exactly what she meant and it was like the twist of a knife. Why deny what they both already knew?

"Yeah, I have it. But I'm not waiting for another rejection."

"Then why do you keep it?"

He wouldn't respond to that, he couldn't. His voice would betray him and there would be no going back.

"Just wait for the right answer," she told him. "That's all you have to do."

"And how do I do that?"

"You have to start all over."

He sighed heavily, laying eyes on the entrance to Yamato's apartment building.

"Mimi we've wasted all this time talking about me and Sora. I wanted to talk about me and you."

"How could there be a me and you, Taichi?"

"You haven't finalized anything with him."

She was quick to tell him, "You're making me a distraction."

"A distraction from Sora, that's what you think?"

They stopped in front of the two main doors, their eyes reconnecting.

"It's simple. What better distraction than something you can never have?"

He smirked down at her. "That would keep me pretty preoccupied wouldn't it?"

"Taichi, you can't fool me like you're fooling yourself."

She was looking at him with such compassion, her eyes glittering with the threat of tears. He knew she didn't want to hurt him and he could tell she was already hurting for him. He could say without a doubt that she loved him, as a friend only, but it was love. Sora, he could say it for her too, but there was something missing.

"Do you think she loved me...but just didn't _like_ me?"

She scrunched her face, cocking her head to the side. "How is that possible?"

The sparking jewels attached to her hat caught his eye and his mind drifted. He had given that pink knit hat to her as a gift a few weeks ago. He recalled the memory of her unwrapping his small gift, lifting it out of the box with a squeal. It hit him then, what he liked about her so much. Her effervescent personality was enough to adore her and seek her company, but more than anything he knew she appreciated him. The way she smiled at him, he could feel it.

"Why does it seem like I wasn't enough for her? I keep asking myself that."

The shake of her head was adamant as she told him, "No, that's not it!" She closed the distance between them and took his hand in hers, holding tight. Her gaze was intense, her smile gone. "Talk to her, tell her what you're telling me. You'll get the truth."

He pulled her in for a hug, his arms going around her shoulders. She was right, and he hated it. She was right about her being a distraction, but it was easy this way. She was fun and kept things light. When he was with her he could keep his mind off of Sora.

His voice was muffled as he spoke into the pink cashmere. "Thank you, Mimi. But I can't."

She pulled away from him, her eyes blazing. "Why not?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck and took in a deep breath. "I'm not him, you know." He gave a quick shrug. "She likes him more than me. I can't deal with that anymore. Why try with her when I know the truth?"

"You think she's still hung up on Yamato?"

"Isn't she?"

"How long ago was that? There's no way."

"He broke things off with her, not the other way around."

"Either way, it's all the same. He's with me. Even if she did still want him, the only thing she can do is forget about it. Kinda like you need to forget about me."

"Second best to Ishida? That's not good enough."

"I know Sora well, you were never second to him. You two are so different. There's no comparing. She loved you for you."

"That sounds great, Mimi." He was smirking at her again. "But she's never said something so sweet to me."

Her chin dropped slightly, but she had no words for him. She wanted to ease his mind and heart, she wanted to make him the man he used to be. She had never seen him as lackluster as he had been this past year. If Sora could only see the affect of her absence, Mimi knew it would clutch at her heart.

"Maybe Sora needs to wake up...maybe she already has. It's been so long and I know she misses you."

"Maybe."

Hands on hips, she told him, "Listen, if you don't talk to her, I will. You two have wasted so much time. This past year Yamato and I have made so much progress, and you two have accomplished nothing."

"It's not exactly a competition."

"I can't believe how much you don't want to be happy! And to let such a stupid thing get in the way. Who's more brave than you, Tai-kun?"

He chuckled at her sincere pep talk and switched his focus to the building behind her, watching a small group enter. "Thanks Mimi, really. You're awesome. But you should go up already and meet him. I've kept you long enough. Don't tell him I said hi, he probably wouldn't like that too much."

She gave a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you all? We're supposed to be friends but you all act like enemies."

"You're friends with us all."

"Except none of you listen to me." After a beat she added, "Well, Yamato does."

"He sort of has to."

She narrowed her eyes at him but they softened just as quickly. "You're right, he does. That's why it works so well between us. And I listen to him." She finished with a wink, "You and Sora need to take notes."

"Yeah...well, I guess I'll let you talk to her."

She bounced on her heels, her hands clasped together. "That's a start!"

He laughed heartily at her excitement, and before he could speak she was already turning for the door.

She told him over her shoulder, "Bye, Taichi!"

He waved to her retreating back. "Bye, Mimi."

He stayed there for a moment longer, the smile her endearing joy had given him still on his face. He looked to the right, his eyes searching out the familiar path that led to Sora's apartment. He'd have to catch the train to make it before she went to bed. He pulled out his phone for the time. There was more than enough time for him to make it, but he couldn't make a move. He felt just as he had for this past year, paralyzed. He wondered if she'd smile at him just as Mimi had tonight. If she would, then maybe they could go forward. He put his phone back, determination building as he followed that same path he had so many times before. Her response to his sudden presence at her door would tell him everything.


	3. Chapter 3

TIME FOR TWO

Chapter Three

* * *

A/N: If by chance you've read the original second chapter but not the new one I've replaced it with, then please read that first or you'll be lost in this chapter, because it changed the storyline.

* * *

There was no smile for him, no words of welcome from Sora. But she was there, standing so close he could smell her light perfume. Her shining eyes were hidden in a flash as she tucked her head inside his fully unzipped coat, her hands going underneath it and around his back. They hadn't touched in so long, he almost didn't know what to do. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, short auburn strands entwining his fingers.

Her voice was a whisper, her lips brushing his white shirt as she spoke. "Why are you here?"

He couldn't answer her. Having her against him like this, his senses were overwhelmed with it all. His mind reeled on a rush of memories, of moments so different but the feeling all the same. He ducked his head to nuzzle at her temple, an instinctive action that he could never forget. She was in the spot she never should have left.

She pulled back from him, her eyes staring up at his. "Why?"

He was about to speak, but he stopped as one tear slid down her face, quickly and silently followed by another. He brushed them from her tan face with the rough pad of his thumb. This was it, she was gripping him with an emotion she'd so rarely ever made him feel. But it was off, it was wrong.

"If you care so much, Sora...why didn't you tell me? It's been a year and all I could do was think about what you said. You told me I wasn't right for you."

She was shaking her head slightly as he spoke, more tears flowing as she flicked them away with her hands. He shifted his weight, uneasy with this crying woman before him. He was used to this emotion with Mimi, but Sora, she was stronger. How could he have pushed her to this? She didn't answer him, so he continued on.

"Why'd you say no?"

She stepped closer to him, wanting to bury her face into his chest again, but he moved back to prevent her. If she still didn't want him, he couldn't let her touch him like that. He couldn't let her seep into him as she once had, his every thought circling her name, her laugh, and that warmth to his heart that only she could give.

"I should have said yes."

His stomach leapt nervously, unprepared for the impact of her words. This was so close to what he had been wanting to hear, he just couldn't trust it outright.

"So why didn't you?"

Up until that point her eyes had never left his, but now she couldn't lift them from her feet.

"I was stuck."

He found himself tensing as he waited for her to explain.

"I thought I needed something else," she told him weakly. "But I was so stupid. I didn't."

"You thought you needed Yamato?"

She nodded wordlessly. Her arms went to wrap around her own body now, her words coming slower. "I thought we were supposed to work out...Yamato and I."

In the past he would have been enraged at hearing that come from her mouth. Now he only felt a growing void inside him, widening from his heart to encompass his whole self. She was telling him what he already knew. In her heart, she had always been Ishida's.

"What made you stop wanting him?"

"He did." She used both hands at once, pushing at her tear soaked face. She was done crying, she would make sure she was. "The way he looked at Mimi, every time I saw it I understood it a little more. He wants her, not me. He was never really with me to begin with. He passed the time with me, Taichi, that's it. I never meant anything to him. And now, to him, she means everything. He loves her..."

He watched her for a moment as she faltered in speech, her eyes focusing back on him. "He loves her like you loved me."

His smile was a sarcastic one as he told her, "I'm second best."

She narrowed distraught eyes at him, her willpower keeping her from crying. "I said I was stuck. I wasn't where I wanted to be. I didn't even love him, but I wanted him to love me."

He smirked, shaking his head as he eyed the floor. "You women are obsessed with that man."

She looked at him incredulously, taken aback by how detached he could be about this. He seemed so unaffected, as if this conversation were about other people. If it weren't for the shine of his eyes once he picked up his head, she would have believed it.

He was putting on a smile that he knew she wouldn't buy, and his joking tone was absent of its usual levity. "Tonight you almost had me convinced. You grabbing onto me like that, crying even..." His voice cut off, he couldn't keep it up anymore. She had ripped his heart out repeatedly but he would never get used to it.

When she put her hand to his arm just then, he couldn't move it away. He locked eyes with her, new tears streaking down her cheeks. She could feel him shaking and let him go. The look on his face was one she couldn't remember ever seeing before. Whenever they'd had their fights and broken up, he would always leave before he could show any emotion past anger. This time he was choosing to stay.

Her voice was a vehement whisper, holding back sobs she refused to let loose. "I was happy to see you,Taichi!"

He could see she was shaking as well, hers visible while his could only be felt by her touch. He took her by the waist and dragged her tight against him. Seeing her like this, he couldn't let this go on. She was telling him the truth he had wanted, yet dreaded to hear. It rocked him more than any insult she could ever throw his way, but it came with a bright side he hadn't expected. She was over Yamato and there was no going back. He almost smiled at the thought of Mimi being responsible for this. Sora was back, and she wanted him in a way that he could now truly feel. He had longed for this adoration and the lasting sting that accompanied it was a draw back he would take.

Her voice against his chest was like a push to his heart. Urging him to feel for her just as he had before.

"I couldn't believe you were actually here. Taichi, I missed you." She pulled away to look at him fully, her reddened eyes passing over his features with something akin to reverence. Like she was taking him in for the first time, or trying to remember something she had long forgotten in the depth of him.

He took his hands from her waist, grasping her face. She gave a small squeak as he kissed her hard, his intensity taking her by surprise. She returned the kiss, excitement and relief mixing in an anxious combination. Taichi was hers again, and this time she wanted it. She wanted him.

He broke their kiss to say her name. "Sora."

She looked up to him with a frown, concern building within her. "What?"

"I'm sorry I was away. I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner. I should have done something. I haven't seen you in a year."

"I needed the time, Taichi. It's okay. It's my fault anyway."

"No, no, no. This is Yamato's fault. I think that's pretty clear."

She laughed at his joke and the accompanying look on his smiling face.

"I guess you could say that."

"And don't worry. I won't tell Mimi about any of this, about what you said."

"Thanks...I wouldn't be able to face her again if she knew."

"She won't."

When Taichi spoke to her, it was as if everything was a promise. When he took her by the hand she was flooded by that familiar sense of security that she'd only ever felt with him. He could make every situation seem as nothing, making light of the dark. He kept her secure in his love for her, she could trust him to always care no matter if she stopped or never did. He was constant and it overwhelmed her. She had to live up to him now, she had to change what he was used to from her. He had to know where her heart was, she had to make him feel this same lasting ease that he gave her. It was worth a lifetime of trying.


	4. Chapter 4

TIME FOR TWO

Chapter Four

* * *

"This is _grand_ , Yamato!" Mimi leaned over the railing of the hotel balcony, her long straightened hair trailing behind her in the breeze. She put a hand to her face, keeping it from whipping at her eyes. "And so windy." She sighed with such contentment he just had to smile as he watched her from the opposite corner. "I love even this."

He laughed and crossed to her, leaning over just as she had and leaving no space between them. He was thrilled more than he would let on, his joy only exhibited in his near constant smile and the small bursts of affection toward her when the two were alone. He was thankful for the sudden uptick in temperature, making this Autumn day the perfect compliment to their vows.

"You've loved everything about this day. I think I've heard you say it twenty times."

She was done enjoying the nighttime skyline, her focus now on the man beside her. She turned to face him, their bodies now a snug fit as he slid an arm around her small waist.

"It's true," she told him, "and I mean it more and more."

His other hand went to rest gently at the side of her neck. "I'm surprised you went for this."

"Really?" She raised a coy eyebrow. "Don't I always say yes to you?"

"That is a great talent of yours."

Her smile broke into a grin, soaking up his praise. His compliments had always been frequent, but today his admiration of her was tenfold. She was reveling in it.

"You don't miss them? You had them planned into all of this before."

Her eyes showed the regret in her heart for only a moment, too pleased with him to care as much as she should. "I married you for life, not my friends and family. But what about you?"

"They'll get over it, so I'm fine. It was my idea anyway."

"Yeah, but what about Takeru?"

"He'll forgive me. And one day when the time is right for him and Hikari, he'll understand."

"You're right. He's such a sweetie."

"And your parents?"

"Don't spoil the mood. I don't want to think about that. They should understand, but I know they won't. They wanted that big wedding for me as much as I did."

He removed himself from her, his own guilt pushing him away unconsciously. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking his turn to view the sprawling city before them. She moved closer, catching the remorse in his eyes before he could turn fully away from her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling close.

"Yamato, don't feel bad. I don't."

He smiled into the top of her vanilla scented hair. She never hesitated to lift him out of any darkness he was succumbing to, quick with her kisses and words of endearment. Her smile was enough for him to mirror it with ease, and her touch took him to the edge of oblivion.

"Besides, we can have another party just for them some other time. We can celebrate all over again."

"You have it all planned out, don't you?"

She nodded against his chest. "Does it help you feel any better?"

"It does."

"Go inside with me?"

"Let's go."

They clasped hands and made their way back inside. She scanned over the room, her eyes landing on their luggage beside the bed.

"We still have to unpack."

He tugged at her hand. "That can wait."

"Okay."

She let him lead her to the bed where they sat back against the many pillows.

"So comfy!"

He chuckled at her glee before asking, "You love it?"

She made a face at him, stretching her legs out. "You know I do. How long are we staying?"

"Three days."

"Excellent!"

"Should we order room service?"

"Yes, I'm so hungry. After you called me this morning I was too nervous to eat anything."

Concern washed over his features, his eyes transfixed on her. They were no longer holding hands but he needed a connection. He ran his hand through the honey brown hair tossed over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for rushing you on this, Mimi."

"Why exactly did you want to rush? I never asked, but I have some theories."

He took in a breath and averted his eyes, his hands rubbing together nervously.

"Surely it can't be as base as-"

He cut her off with a quick wave of one hand. "It's not that. I mean, sure it was incentive to push the date up, but I could wait longer. It's not that."

Unconvinced, she pressed him further. "You really never minded having to wait? You've told me that so many times but I never actually believed you."

"And you still don't. I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Don't get me wrong, I adore you for it. Your patience and dedication, those are what make you such a great guy."

"Did I ever pressure you for sex, Mimi?"

"No."

"Did we ever have sex?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No."

"And we still haven't."

She broke into a fit of infectious giggles, dragging him to laugh with her.

"That can wait. Room service, Yamato. I'm starving."

"Didn't I considerately ask you about food already? And are you still not convinced I'm a gentleman?"

She tilted her head to the side in mock thought, as if deeply considering his sarcasm.

He found her hand and began tracing his fingers softly over hers as he held it. "You convinced me of its importance. And...I was actually surprised at how much fun we could have waiting it out."

"It builds the anticipation, right?"

"That too."

"Let's order cake!" She raised both eyebrows in excitement, pulling her hand from his as she linked her fingers in front of her chest. "Let's look at the menu. We'll have time for all that married stuff after. And champagne, we need that too."

He watched as she got off the bed in search. He was in awe of her ability to adjust to his request of eloping. It was all sprung on her so fast yet she still managed to enjoy the day to its fullest despite all that it lacked. Even her outfit, so perfect for the day as if she had this planned as a back up just in case. She wore white heels and a white flowy dress that stopped just below her knees, with long sleeves of lace. She had sworn she wasn't cold every time he asked, insisting her wool coat was enough. At first she had chided him over his low key outfit of all black, not giving him a pass until they went on a quick shopping trip to fetch him a blazer to dress it up and complete the look.

He smirked to himself at the memory of her pulling him through the aisles of clothes. He recalled how her eyes lit up when she'd found the perfect match, making him try it on right there on the spot.

"There is something else," he told her. "I was waiting to tell you just in case it didn't work out."

She had the phone in hand, about to dial. "Something else? Yamato, what is it?'

"Come here."

She put the phone back and hastily made her way over, kneeling on the bed before him. He was leaning back into the white pillows, his arms crossed atop his chest and one leg bent at the knee. Her hands gripped the fabric of her dress over her thighs, apprehension building as she observed the disquiet of his face.

His sudden smile threw her off and her insides jolted in expectation of his words. "If you don't come with me, you'll miss out on a lot of fun. But I know how important school is to you."

"You guys got it!"

He grinned at her exuberance as she bounced up and down in her kneeling position. He hadn't mentioned the contract opportunity with his band in so long, he had honestly thought she'd forgotten about it. It had been just a little over a year since he first told her, and she hadn't brought it up either. He had been too nervous to set his heart on it, and he figured she had been too preoccupied with college and her plans for the future to care beyond their initial talk.

"I'm going with you. That's so obvious, Yamato. I don't know why you would think anything else. I'm thrilled for you- wow!"

She was on him before he could respond, her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He took her offered lips with a smile, winding his arms up her back to press her into him and deepen the kiss.

She broke away to look him in the eye, her face held inches from his. "Let's order quick, okay? Then we'll really celebrate."

He still had her locked in his embrace, not wanting to let her go. This was all too right to pass up. She was his, it was final, and he had waited three years. She smiled slyly down at him.

"You're such a gentleman, so chivalrous, right?" She used one hand to pat his chest lightly. "We'll wait and have our champagne first."

He relented, letting his arms drop to his sides. She slid off the bed and went once more for the phone and menu. He sat up with a groan, pulling rough fingers through his blonde hair in frustration. This certainly wasn't new, he was used to waiting for her. And tonight, with her loss of a fairytale wedding, it was the least he could do.

He outstretched a hand. "Let me see the menu."

"Don't be grumpy, you know you're hungry too. Did you eat today?"

"No, Mimi, I didn't."

"Then we're in the same hungry boat. Here." She handed it to him with a wide smile. "I'm thinking chocolate."

"I really wanted vanilla."

"Now you're just messing with me."

"I am, you're right. Like you said, I'm grumpy."

"Don't ruin my fun. You told me this morning that we could do anything I wanted."

"Haven't we? Aren't we?"

She nodded once. "Yes."

"Then let's continue. Get the phone. We need more than cake and alcohol. What else do you want?"

"You can decide that part."

"Pizza then."

"I'm pretty sure they don't have pizza. Yamato, don't be difficult."

"I'm being honest."

"More like honestly exasperated."

"That's true."

"Never mind then, I'll pick the rest too."

"Are we fighting over a meal? This is stupid."

"If you'd just drop the brooding thing we'd be good."

"I'm not brooding."

"You're not smiling either."

"Mimi, really?" He got up from his comfortable spot and held his hands in the air. "I'm taking a shower. Order for us, we'll eat and be happy, and then maybe we'll finish the day off right."

"Of course we will."

He gave her a last glance before shutting the bathroom door quietly behind him.

"Poor Yama-kun," she murmured, her lips curving into a satisfied smile. "He's perfect."


End file.
